Peculiarities
Peculiarities, also known as peculiarnesses, are special powers syndrigasti are gifted with. As said in Library of Souls, a peculiar's soul (containing their peculiarity) is precious. List of known Peculiarities: * Pyrokinesis (Emma Bloom) * Agrokinesis (Fiona Frauenfeld, unnamed peculiars in Amazonia loop) * Levitation (Olive Abroholos Elephanta, unnamed peculiars in Atlas Mountain loop) * Invisibility (Millard Nullings) * Syndrigast-Hollow connection (Jacob Portman, Abraham Portman) * Bee Control (Hugh Apiston) * Super Strength (Bronwyn Bruntley, Victor Bruntley) * Re-animation (Enoch O'Connor) * Stone gaze (The Twins) (film only) * Shapeshifting (Ymbrynes, Caul Bentham) * Telekinesis (Melina Manon) * Cyrokinesis (Althea Grimmelwald) * Nightmare Manipulation (Lavinia) * Seeing Ghosts (Hildy) * Regeneration (Farmer Hayworth, Sam) * Control over Snakes (Snake-Charmer Girl) * Healing abilities (Mother Dust) * Finding water in a desert (Alene Norcross) * Finding lost people (Fern and June) * Supernatural frequencies (Hawley) * Divining doors (Paul Hensley) * Light absorption (Noor Pradesh Aggressive Peculiarities This type of peculiarity is, "activated," by the peculiar themselves, such as Emma Bloom's pyrokinesis. Activating these types of peculiarities can attract the attention of any hollowgasts in the area. Other examples of peculiars with this type of ability would be Enoch O'Connor (similar to necrokinesis), Fiona Frauenfeld (agrokinesis), Althea (cryokinesis), and all ymbrynes (temporal looping). Hydrokinesis (water manipulation) was mentioned by Emma in The Library of Souls. Passive Peculiarities This type of peculiarity is on all the time. The user cannot control it, and therefore cannot, "activate," it. It is unknown if these peculiarities attract hollowgasts, unless the peculiarity is directly related to them, such as it is with Jacob Portman. In the beginning, his ability to sense and see hollowgasts is out of his control, although towards the end of Hollow City, he develops a stronger connection with them, which he can choose to "activate" or not. Another example of this is Olive Elephanta, who floats constantly. If not for her weighed shoes, she would float into the sky and never come down. Millard Nullings is always invisible and it is implied that he slowly became invisible. Physical Peculiarities Physical peculiarities are abilities that are built into the body, such as Claire Densmore's backmouth or how Hugh Apiston's body has adapted to store bees without harming himself. Internal Peculiarities Internal peculiarities consist of powers that locked within the mind, like Jacob's ability to see hollows or Horace Somnusson's prophetic dreams of the future. Elemental Peculiarities These peculiars are probably known to have elemental peculiarities such as Emma's pyrokinesis and others that are still unknown. Uncertain Peculiarities These peculiar abilities are can fit into multiple types of peculiarities. Hugh's ability to control bees (entomopathy) could be considered aggressive because he can will them to do his bidding, but it could also be thought of as passive as sometimes the bees living in him make appearances without him meaning for them too, such as when he is eating or in response to strong emotions, such as anger (Miss Peregrine's Home, pg __). It could also be considered a physical peculiarity due to the fact that his body has adapted to the horde of bees residing in his stomach. Category:Peculiardom